Roommates
by Warrior4Life
Summary: Did you ever have to live with someone who has to go on a diet every other month? Or someone who gets trapped in a wall for no apparent reason? "They're my roommate." *See inside for warnings!* Don't like, don't read. Will be continuous. I'll take requests or suggestions. Several genres. Several pairings of all kinds. Based off of pictures, comics, and what comes to me. Randomness


**Roommates**

**Chapter 1: No One Loses Faster Than You!**

**Warning: OCC characters, day-to-day style, some language, some adult themes, Guo Jia's on a diet! Oh, and hints of Yoai and Yuri could be seen if you look hard enough.**

**Starring Guo Jia and Jiang Wei**

* * *

'Salad... lettuce... tomato... soy beans... where the heck does he get soy beans from?'

Guo Jia stood upright and sighed. He was leaning into the fridge for about 30 minutes trying to find the package of bacon he bought the other day, just to see that his roommate, Jiang Wei, find it before him and either hid it well or threw it out.

"I _hate_ being on a diet!" He cried and closed the fridge door. He had strict orders to maintain a high vegetable diet for at least a month. It's been a week and he's already having hallucinations about food he actually enjoys. And to add to his diet he can't drink his blue dragon sake (the only alcohol Jiang Wei lets him keep in the house, reason being that it's not very strong), and he needs to go out and run for some time.

As if he's not already in great shape as it is! Or lean enough!

He sighed deeply again and walked to the living room, where Jiang Wei was going through a rather large textbook.

Jiang Wei heard Guo Jia enter the room, and hearing his latest comment, said, "You have a couple weeks left, suck it up and live with it."

"Live? How can I live when there's always salad in the fridge? You have to start eating meat you know. Maybe the lack of protein in _your_ diet is the reason that you have no muscles."

Jiang Wei sighed and closed the textbook. He needed to study for the test in a few weeks and his older companion of a roommate is making it hard with his constant complaining.

"You keep complaining about your diet, and it's celery and carrots for dinner for you. Not to mention that I'll get rid of every bottle of that blue dragon sake so you have no drinking temptations."

Guo Jia's eye twitched. "You wouldn't dare. Am I not suffering enough for you?"

"I don't see you lying on the ground, bleeding and dying, so no." Jiang Wei let a small smile grace his face as he turned to look at the blonde. Said blonde looked back at him with a glare, clearly agitated. Jiang Wei sighed. "Why don't you do something to get your mind off of your diet Your Highness? I'm sure it'll help. Get a strategic computer game or something. Find a chess partner, or do some excersise like you're supposed to!"

"Why'd you have to bring that up?" Guo Jia went toward the plain brown couch they shared and flopped down. "I do enough excersise as it is by just trying to find the package of bacon I bought last night."

"Oh so that was you. I hid it. You can have it back if you find it or when your month of dieting is over."

"I don't need a damn diet. My boss is way too strict for anyone's own good." Guo Jia lazily turned the TV on to the news to check the weather.

Jiang Wei rolled his eyes. "Says the person who doesn't have to work three jobs to keep the finances up-to-date. Plus you work every other month for a week."

"And still get paid more than you do in three months, isn't life great?"

"Jerk." Jiang Wei stood up from his desk and reached for a long coat. "I'm going out to buy more food, want anything Your Highness?"

Guo Jia smiled and was about to say something until Jiang Wei cut him off saying, "Some thing that does not involve alcohol, meat, or too much sugar."

Guo Jia sighed. "Get me a computer game and some fruit at least! And stop calling me Your Highness! It's 'Your Grace' to you!"

Jiang Wei rolled his eyes. "Whatever you say _Your Grace_. I'll be back in a few minutes."

"Of course you will, the store's just across the street!"

"Says the person who says it's like walking a mile in a desert just to walk out the door and across the street."

"I'm special that way!"

"Your annoying!" Jiang Wei closed the door behind him.

Guo Jia focused on the TV before him. It was the middle of Feburary, needless to say it was fairly cold. Part of him wondered if Jiang Wei took his coat before he left, the other part of him wondered if he should take a nap while he was gone.

He sighed. 'Decisions, decisions.'

He decided to take a little nap. Unlike Jiang Wei he didn't need to curl up like a cat in a too-hot-to-be-considered-warm bed. It was a gift: he could sleep anywhere in any posistion! And in a short amount of time with the lights _on_, much less off. And he didn't need an overly fluffy and warm blanket.

It was truly a gift. He was also a heavy sleeper, much to contrast Jiang Wei's light sleeping habits, or his insomniac nights!

He stretched and yawned. Yes, a nap would be great. He laid on the couch and soon dozed off.

* * *

Jiang Wei went up and down through the store, collecting things as he went. It was nice to get out of the house, even for awhile. He was away from the annoying blonde that was on a diet that restricted his eating habits. He knew it would take Guo Jia about a week to crack and one more to start sneaking food he actually likes into the house. He also knew about Guo Jia's large appetite so he's always restocking the fridge and cupboards every week!

Jiang Wei sighed as he placed soup can after soup can in the cart that was full of canned vegetables and fruits, as well as whole heads of lettuce and a bag of tomatos. The blonde's diet restrictions also limit his own diet, but it didn't matter to him as much as it should. He always had a low meat diet, and he didn't partake in sweets very often. He either made cookies or he didn't. And those don't last long with a blonde that likes to eat large amounts of food.

When he was satisfied with the amount of soup he went to the bread section, then the pasta section. He made a mental note to get milk for himself and cheese for the blonde. He also reminded himself to go and get the blonde his computer game to get his mind off of said diet.

Sometimes Jiang Wei thinks that Guo Jia's boss gives him the diet just to torture the blonde, and himself since he has to deal with it! The blonde didn't need a diet because he had a high metabolism like he had a high pain tolerance. Which annoys Jiang Wei to no end since he has a high pain tolerance, and a high metabolism. The difference is that he can get sick easily and the blonde hardly ever does. He can't even remember the last time he had to take _care_ of the blonde when he was sick.

Jiang Wei sighed again as he pushed the cart to the checkout. It was a little heavy but not enough for it to be stuck in place. 'Dang it. If this gets any heavier I may have to call Guo Jia.' Jiang Wei didn't want to admit it (and he wont out loud), but some reason he always knew that Guo Jia was stronger than him _somehow_! And it annoyed him to no end!

He got to the checkout and made the plan to just drop everything off at the house and then go to the closest store he knew that sold computer games. Needless to say he didn't know so on his way home he might have to call up his "older brother" Zhao Yun to tell him where the closest one is. He was also said man's secretary and one of his closest friends. He just hoped he wasn't in a meeting when he called.

He paid for the food and knowing they didn't mind, pushed the cart to the house across the street and opened the door to find the blonde sleeping restfully on the couch. He quickly and quietly put the large amount of bagged food in the kitchen and locked the door on his way out again. He pushed the cart back over to the store and called up Zhao Yun. And he didn't have to wait long.

"Hello, this is Zhao Yun."

"Hey Zhao Yun, it's Jiang Wei. Forgive me for calling so suddenly but I got a question."

"It's fine, I don't have a meeting for about 4 hours so I went golfing to pass the time. What do you need?"

"Do you know any stores close by my house that sells computer games?"

"Guo Jia on his diet again?" He asked.

"Yep, and it's the only thing I can think of that will hold his attention long enough for me to make dinner at least in peace for awhile."

Zhao Yun laughed lightly on the other end. "Yeah I have some myself. I'll meet you at my house and I'll give you a couple that he might find interesting. He might actually hate one enough to try and beat it at all costs. That should give you plenty of time to make a salad for him and for you to get some sleep."

Jiang Wei let a large smile cross his face. "Hai, I'll see you there. Thank you so much."

"No problem. My roommate Xu Shu should let you in. I'll call him to tell him you're on your way there and to expect you."

"Thank you again. I'll be sure to give them back to you."

He hanged up and ran to Zhao Yun's house.

* * *

Guo Jia woke up with a loud yawn and stretched out over the couch. The couch wasn't that big so his legs dangled over the side a bit. "Next time I go shopping I'm getting a larger couch, that's softer!" He grumbled as he sat up lazily. His eyes moved to the kitchen casually, then did a double take as he saw a lot of bags on the counter.

"Did Jiang Wei come back when I was asleep?" He asked out loud, and really expected an answer. He turned toward the clock and saw it was 6:00PM. 'He left two hours ago. Where else did he go?' He wondered. Part of him was worried for his rommate's safety, the other part of him honesty hoped he wasn't with anyone he didn't approve of.

His overly "brotherly" instincts made him growl at the thought of him being with someone he didn't approve of, much less _know_ about!

Suddenly the door unlocked and opened to reveal a heavy breathing Jiang Wei carrying a seemingly large bag with him.

"Have a good run?" Guo Jia joked as he took in the normally composed younger male's moment of "weakness".

Jiang Wei looked up to glare at him sightly before bowing his head again to breath heavily. He walked into the room and handed Guo Jia the bag he carried.

Guo Jia waited until his younger companion gained his composure well enough to talk. A light blush covered the pale cheeks as he regained his breath. "I ran down to Zhao Yun's house to get you a couple computer games. I was walking home with them after I left when it was getting dark so I jogged 3/4ths of the way home."

Guo Jia's eyebrow twitched at the mention of Zhao Yun but brushed it off quickly. "A busy insomniac like him has computer games? I would think he has disks full of work, work, and more work."

"He does. A pretty impressive collection of them too. His rommate Xu Shu also gave you a couple. They said you'd hate one of them but didn't tell me which one. You need to play with them to see what they gave you. I'll start making dinner after I catch my breath."

Guo Jia lightly flinched at the thought of Zhao Yun's roommate. Xu Shu was a fellow classmate of his and treated Jiang Wei as if he was a younger brother, or son in extreme cases. That was the only thing he had in common with the stoic and indifferent strategist. Zhao Yun was also a fellow classmate of his who treated Jiang Wei like a son or younger brother also. In fact Jiang Wei goes as far as calling one of them Aniki (older brother) and dad in a very affectionate way that it made him grit his teeth slightly every _single_ time!

But he brushed the feelings off as nothing. "Alright," he started. "I'll play with them. Just make something good."

Jiang Wei rolled his eyes at Guo Jia's back as the blonde made his way to the computer that stood next to the window of the living room. "Yes Your Highness."

"What did I say about that?" Guo Jia lightly snapped. He took some pleasure in seeing Jiang Wei jump slightly at the tone he used without meaning to.

"Yes _Your Grace_!" He gained his composure back and left to the kitchen. "You could've put the food away when I was gone!"

"I was going to! I woke up and saw them but didn't see you so I was wondering where you were. But yeah I was going to do that until you walked through the door." Guo Jia took one of the disks out of its case and put it in the computer. "Yell if you need help with something."

"I can't reach some of the shelves and you know it!"

Guo Jia laughed lightly at that. "Leave the stuff that goes on the higher shelves for me then and do what you can. Just make dinner!"

He heard a mumbled and half-hearted "Jerk" come from the kitchen and smiled at it.

He turned his attention to the game in front of him. It was a series of mini-games, complete with puzzles and crosswords. 'My kind of game.' Guo Jia smiled.

It was a series of 150+ games, and the higher the level, the harder the game. It didn't take Guo Jia long to go past several levels at a time. He even forgot that Jiang Wei was in the other room cooking dinner. He was so engrossed within the game that he nearly jumped when Jiang Wei came close to his ear and yelled, "I said DINNER'S READY!"

Guo Jia shook his head and held his ear in slight pain.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." As he walked into the kitchen he saw that the table was already set (which should have been his job since Jiang Wei cooked).

"I could have set the table." He mentioned as he sat down.

"I called your name for the past 12 minutes." Jiang Wei stated plainly. "Now eat. Your boss said nothing about eating fish so I cooked some salmon for you, so stop complaining about not eating meat."

Guo Jia smiled gracefully. "Aw! You really do care!"

A faint blush covered Jiang Wei's cheeks for a split second before he composed himself. "I could care less." He started to eat the carrots he laid out on his own plate.

Guo Jia looked at is. Considering Jiang Wei knew his appetite it was no shock to see his own portions about 5 times the size compared to Jiang Wei's. The younger male didn't eat much to begin with anyway, and even if he has those days where he eats more than usual it's still not enough to be compared to his usual portions.

Which would be a whole salad bowl, 2 bags full of carrots, and plenty of sliced cucumbers. There was also a bowl of ranch to his side. How thoughtful!

He was so engrossed in the game that he completely forgot that he was on a diet and that he was suppose to wonder what Jiang Wei was cooking.

But all he did was make two salads, one for each of them, and a plate of salmon chips (complete with tartar sauce). Fish 'n Chips and a salad. His boss can't say he didn't stick to his diet.

"Hey Guo Jia," Jiang Wei started.

Guo Jia looked up with a carrot stick in his mouth. "What's up?"

"I'm thinking about getting a cat." Jiang Wei said slightly fast.

Guo Jia almost asked him to repeat the statement until it dawned on him.

'A cat?' He thought. He thought it over. Well, he was kind of a jerk. Having to approve whoever Jiang Wei hangs out with or stay in connection with is kind of stalkerous and obsessive, maybe going as far as to be proclaimed possessive. And since he's hardly home himself all the time (since he sneaks off to a bar or butcher shop) Jiang Wei would no doubt get lonely without any company. 'Damn it I'm a horrible person.' He thought with a frown. He smiled regardless at the younger male across from him.

"Why not. You need some company." 'And if it gets you to stay inside the house no matter what, all the better.' He added in his head with a chuckle. "Get a orange one and name it Oakani." Guo Jia added. 'I'm a horrible person and _I know it_!'

"I'll think about _that_." Jiang Wei mumbled at the comment. "So how's the computer games going for you?"

"So far so good. The one that's on right now I made to level 78. It's not that difficult." Guo Jia said absent-mindedly.

"Play another then. I think there's one called _Cardz_ with a "z" that has a whole bunch of card games on it." Jiang Wei said as he drank some milk.

"Hmmm." The older of the two thought it over. "Sure, why not."

The rest of the meal was kept in silence.

Jiang Wei thought of going to the pet store Xu Shu suggested. It was also the pet store he worked at sometimes for extra money, and when summer rolled around. He might actually get a couple.

Guo Jia on the other hand thought about the upcoming card game computer game disk. He was always great at card games so it shouldn't be too hard. Right?

"Is there a limit on how many I can get?" Jiang Wei suddenly asked.

Guo Jia looked up to him and thought for a bit. "Three." He went back to his food, which he was almost finished with.

Jiang Wei nodded his head in silent agreement before going back to his own meal, which was far from done despite having less than his older companion.

Guo Jia finished before Jiang Wei, who had a few bites left. He washed his plates, placed the food that Jiang Wei couldn't put on the shelves on the shelves, and made his way over to the computer to switch the games out.

"Oh yeah I forgot. Xu Shu gave me a couple movies to watch to pass the time when I find it so I'll be out on the couch watching them. Is that alright with you?" Jiang Wei asked almost shyly.

"That's fine. Try to keep it down though. And don't forget to drag out one of your highly fluffy blankets with you while you're at it." Guo Jia said, changing the disks after saving the last one.

"Thanks for the reminder." Jiang Wei said as he went to get the said blanket.

"No problem." He replied.

He started the game up as Jiang Wei came back wrapped in a white fluffy blanket. He was a walking cotton ball! Guo Jia chuckled slightly until his eyes focused on the game in front of him. War, bridge, and other card games showed up. He clicked on Poker and started to play it.

He hardly glanced at the clock, as the longer he played, the more he grew agitated with the game.

* * *

Jiang Wei's movie ended. Said young man yawned softly as he glanced over to his older companion. He turned the TV off and decided to stand behind Guo Jia to see how the blonde was doing.

Needless to say not so well. Said blonde was getting iritated by the game. If visual chess was like this he'd break the computer.

"Dang it." He mumbled as he lost again.

"Darn it." He mumbled a few more minutes into the game as he lost again.

"Damn it." He said slightly louder that he meant to as he lost again.

"GOD DAMN IT!" He screamed rather loudly. The tone he used made Jiang Wei jump and squek in slight fright. The blonde never yelled, much less at a game he was losing... badly it seems.

Guo Jia was fuming at the game, and only when he heard a small squek from behind him did he turn around to finally notice Jiang Wei in his fluffy blanket looking down at him and the computer screen.

"You know Guo Jia," Jiang Wei started. "No one loses at computer games faster than you."

"Curse you." Guo Jia said as he stood up. "you can turn off the computer. I need to take a very cold shower."

"You hate the cold."

"SHUT UP!" He stormed off to the bathroom.

Jiang Wei just laughed. 'Xu Shu was right!' He went to the difficulty settings and changed them to Novice (earlier than beginner) from Master and played a game himself. In five minutes he won. He yawned again and decided to turn off the computer.

He and Guo Jia shared a room, so he wasn't surprised to see Guo Jia in his own bed, hair wet, and staring angerily at the ceiling. Jiang Wei giggled a little and laid in his own bed.

"You did realize that the difficuly setting was on Master right? Xu Shu played the game for awhile and got that good into the game so he left it on Master. I just changed it to Novice and played a five minute game and won. Just so you know." Jiang Wei said as he turned the lamp on the night table beside his bed off.

"Jiang Wei," Guo Jia started in a very strict and forced controlled voice.

"... Yes."

"When you get those three cats, I'm naming one of them!" He declared and then rolled over. "Night."

"Fine. Night Guo Jia." Jiang Wei said.

Today was fun!

* * *

**Author's Note: (*PLEASE READ!*)**

**This is the current story that will be the only thing updated for the reason being that the data of the last hard drive is still not transfered into the new one. I will try to update every other day, once a week, or even in succession- depends how my day is going. I will try and write the chapters long and hour-by-hour like. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**~*TERMS USED*~**

***Hai means yes in Japanese.***

***Insomniac (Insomnia): is a person who can't sleep, (or the inability to sleep). (Just like me actually.)***

***Aniki is a term used by younger siblings to an older brother (formerly as far as I'm concerned)**

* * *

**For this story (since the characters are a little OCC):**

**Guo Jia is sometimes on a strict diet, tries to get a date every now and then, and is actually a "little" protective over Jiang Wei. He can hold his alcohol very well and it takes him awhile to get somewhat drunk. He is also a model that gets paid more than Jiang Wei. He also has friends and ties with people in a high position. His boss is Zhang He, best friends are Jia Xu and Cao Cao. His "little brother" figures are Jiang Wei and Cao Pi. He doesn't approve of some people that Jiang Wei works with or is friends with. He was an honor student during school. He thinks he has a brotherly instinct toward Jiang Wei... He can stand the cold and immense heat, but he doesn't like the cold that much.**

**Jiang Wei is actually naive (when it comes to the way Guo Jia acts) and thinks he'll act just like everyone else when drinking or trying to impress a girl. He doesn't see the hints Guo Jia throws at him, or anyone else for that matter. He works as a secretary for Zhao Yun. He knows a few people in high positions on a personal level, Zhao Yun included. He also doesn't have much of a sense of humor. He finds time to work three jobs and still have time to study and to sleep. His best friends are Guan Xing, Guan Ping, Guan Suo, Zhang Bao, Lu Xun, Zhu Ran, Xingcai, Bao Sanniang, and Guan Yinping. His "father" figure is Xu Shu and his "older brother" figures are Zhao Yun and Guo Jia. He also highly trusts Zhao Yun, Guan Xing, and Xu Shu. Also he denies being cute. He is currently a straight A honor student. He can stand very cold temperatures.**

**They both pull jokes on each other and get the other back no matter what the cost. Jiang Wei keeps Guo Jia on his diet and works to keep up with the bills whereas Guo Jia can't hold down a job and tries his best to avoid sticking to his diet. Guo Jia often uses his ties with high placed people to get what he wants or needs.**

* * *

**These two will not be the only ones in the story, but two of the main ones.**

**(*PS: The **_**Roommate**_** ideas come from comics and pictures, or they come randomly to me! And they will be in order from when I had them.*)**

**(-I'll take suggestions and requests-)**

**Tell me if you see any mistakes! I don't have spell-check at the moment!**

**Warrior4Life**


End file.
